KonohaLand
by plumetteXD
Summary: KonohaLand est le plus grand parc d'attracions du Japon mais un jour,les Uchiwas veulent reprendre le contrôle du parc pour les revendre. Que se passera t-il? Yaoi(peut être)(Sasunaru)Aventure Romance(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Et salut tout le monde,Désoler pour mon retard de 3 semaines mais je trouvais pas d'idé je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire sur le couple Sasunaru(Oui encore mais j'arrive pas trop a faire d'autres couple-')mais je suis pas très sûre car sa sera plus Aventure que Romance alors envoyer des commentaires pour m'aider^^.**

**Disclamer:Makashi Kishimoto...Blablabla...Naruto...Sasuke... vous connaissez le blabla.**

**Couple:je vais quand même mettre Sasunaru**

**Rang:Jpense pas mettre de lemon sinon je vais retraumatiser un ami a moi(tu te reconnaîtras)**

_**Les penser en italique**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 Konaha Land : L'annonce<strong>

Konaha Land est l'un des parcs d'attractions le plus grand du fondateurs sont: Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiwa,malheureusement Madara Uchiwa n'as pas été d'éclarer publiquement. Le parc est diviser en 5 pays: Le pays de la foudre,de l'eau, de la terre,du vent et du feu.

Un jour,Tsunade étais tranquillement dans son bureau quand tout à coup.

**TOC TOC TOC**

-C'est ouvert...

-Bonjour Tsunade.

-Bonjour Itachi,Obito et...?

-Sasuke,il vient d'avoir 18 ans.

-Et que me vaut cette visite?

-Nous venons pour reprendre le poste de directeur,dit le cadet

Tsunade a failli recracher le thé qu'elle buvais

_quois?!bon je="" span="" class="hiddenSpellError" pre="je "savais qu'un jour sa arriverai mais là..._

-Et que me proposer vous?

-Dison que si vous voulais pas finir comme votre grand-père à cause d'un Uchiwa vous avez intéret a vite nous répondre,bien nous vous laissez 3 semaines pour accepter mais sinon vous savez ce qui va ce passer...

-Oui maintenant foutez le camp!

Les 3 Uchiwas on refermer la porte avec sûrement une idée derrière la tête.

_il fait que je l'appelle, le seul qui peut vraiment que sucéder..._

* * *

><p><strong>DRING DRING DRING...<strong>

-Kakashie...Jyraya le téléphone sonne...

Personne ne me répondit.

-Pourquois un dimanche matin...

Je me lever et prend le téléphone qui est juste dans la cuisine...

-Allo ici Naruto Uzumaki et vous êtes?

-Tsunade...

-Oba-chan!Alors pourquoi tu appelle tu veux parler a Jyraya?

¨Je savais qu'il y avait un histoire entre les deux alors pourquoi pas en profitez?

-Nnon mais a toi Naruto...

-Quesqui ce passe?

-Tu sais que ton père était le 4ème directeur de ce parc et que si je meurs je dois céder ma place à quelqu'un de la famille Uzumaki?

-Voui...

-J'ais reçus la visite de 3 Uchiwas qui me réclame le poste alors je dois me dépêcher de trouver un héritier car dans 3 semaines ou sinon je risque de...

-Je sais Oba-chan mais dit moi qui étais ces 3 Uchiwas?

-Je pense pas que tu les connaissent mais je vais quand même te le dire Itachi,Obito et Sasuke...

_sasuke!?non c'est="" pas="" possible="" a="" span="" class="hiddenSpellError" pre="a "Non c'est pas possible a moins qu' il soit revenue..._

**FLASCH BACK**

J'avais 13 ans à cette époque et Sasuke était mon rivale mais aussi c'était mon meilleur amie,mais un jour...

-Sasuke tu viens on vas jouer au foot?

-Non je peut pas je dois partir...

-Sasuke tu vas où?

-On se verras plus Naruto...

-Sasuke explique moi...

Il s'en allait comme si de rien n'était...

-SASUKE!

J'aurais dû lui dire mais il était trop tard ou pas...

-SASUKE JE T'AIME...

Il se retourna mais je mettais déjà éloigné.Je courrais le plus vite possible.

**FIN DU FLASCH BACK**

-Je voudrais te voir mardi au parc tu peux venir avec tes amis si tu veux.

-Merci Oba-chan on se voit mardi...

**BIP...**

-C'est pas possible non il est revenu au Japon...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

><p><strong>Plumette:Alors vous en pensez quoi?<strong>

**Naruto:Sa à l'aire cool.**

**Sasuke:Nh.**

**Hinata:C'est très bien mais la suite?**

**Sakura(qui boude):On parie combien que tu vas pas me mettre.**

**Plumette:Mheu non bon si se chapitre était court c'est normal c'est le début et vous retrouverais la suite dans 3 semaines max car là où je vais je pense que je vais pas avoir d'internet alors Sayonara et Reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Oy salut! Sa va? Je sais vous pouvez pas me répondre...Bon je pense que ce chapitre sera plus long que le premier(je m'excuse encore pour les fautes j'ai fait de mon mieux)**

**Disclamer:Toujours pas à moi...sauf la fanfiction**

**genre:yaoi,sasunaru,possibilité de lemon...(oui je vais traumatiser mon ami)**

**Et j'inclus un nouveau personnage qui s'appellera *roulements de tambour*:Evolia.**

**Elle aura les cheveux noir,long et des yeux rouges et s'habillera constamment en noir.**

**Voila maintenant commençons ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux:Les nouveaux<strong>

**POV NARUTO**

C'était lundi la reprise des cours et pourtant je devrai bientôt remplacer ma grand-mère(elle s'était marier à mon grand-père)et j'ais que 17 ans.J'habite avec mon oncle Kakashi et mon grand-père Jiraya,j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Kurama et qui avais 20 ans ,il viens souvent dormir à la maison,mais il reste souvent chez son petit ami Gyuki.

-Jiraya,Kakashie j'y vais.

-Oui et n'oublie pas que demain tu dois allé au bureau de ta grand-mère avec tes amis...

-Oui...

Je vais a pieds a l'école s'est juste 10-15 minutes,mon école est pour les gens du 'peuple' comme disent les riches de l'école qui se trouvent encore plus haut.

Quand je suis arriver dans la cour de l'école,Ino est venue me est en sorte ma meilleur amie depuis que je lui aider avec son petit ami Sai.

-Alors c'est vrais que tu vas être directeur de Konoha Land?

-Ouais mais je sais pas si je vais lui dire 'oui' ma cousine peut aussi le faire.

-Ouais mais en même temps tu est le fils du 4ème est à la base c'était toi qui devais reprendre le poste mais tu était trop jeune.

Mais parents sont tout les deux mort dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais que 4 ans.C'était ma grand-mère qui me gardais ce jour là.

La cloche sonna est nous somme entrer dans la salle de classe et notre prof est venu avec deux nouveaux élèves.

-Les jeunes,je vous présentent les nouveaux, Evolia Akayuki et Sasuke Uchiwa

La nouvelle avait l'aire sympa mais l'autre je le connaissait.

Le gars qui m'avait fait souffrir pendant 5 professeur leur a demander si ils connaissent quelqu'un je pense que Sasuke ne m'a pas vu(je suis tout au fonde de la classe)

-Moi non...

-Moi je connais le dobe qui est assis tout au fond.

Toutes les filles me dévisager à pars Ino.C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI JE LE CONNAIS!

Quand l'heure de la pause est venue,je me suis précipité la cour pour rejoindre mes amis qui voulais qu'on deviennent ami avec la nouvelle quand tout à coup,quelque chose m'agrippe le poigné.

-On dit plus salut à son 'ami'.

-lâche-moi!

-Au mais voyant je croyais que tu m'aimer...

Ma main partit toute seul sur sa joue,provoquant un énorme bruit sourd qui ramena une foule autour de lâcha prise et je suis partit vers la cour,il ne me suit pas.J'étais dans la cour, sur un bac juste derrière le bâtiment quand tout à coup:

-Dit moi Naruto t'as quoi?

-A c'est toi Ino tu ma fait peur.

-Oui j'étais avec la nouvelle elle est sympa en plus elle aime les mangas,dessiner et les ramens.

-J'irais lui parler à la fin de l'école.

-Pourquois t'est si triste?

-...

-Aller raconte ta vie.

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire elle m'écoutait attentivement et quand j'eus finit;

-Tu devrais lui parler peut être qu'il t'expliquera ce qui s'était passer ce jour là.

-Tu as peut être raison...

-J'ais toujours raison.

Je me leve et remercie Ino et repart vers la salle de classe.J'avais complément oublier qu'il veut prendre le poste de ma grand-mère.

A la fin des cours je me suis rapprocher de son pupitre et:

-Sasuke...

-Hm...

Je hais cette réponse.

-Je sais que tu veux prendre le poste de ma grand-mère et je connais tes plans.

_j'éspére que sa soit pas ça._

- Et comment?

-Ma grand-mère me l'a expliquer...

**FLASCH BACK**

1 ans après que tu sois partit...

-Grand-mère dit moi qu'est t'il arriver à arrière grand-père

-Tu sais mon père avait un ami Uchiwa il s'appela Madara comme toi et un jour il lui réclama le poste car il avait une jalousie envers mon père car seulement lui à été reconnu comme le créateur du jour Madara était venu dans le bureau de mon père et l'a tué,il ne reçus pas le poste car il l'avait léguer à son frère et après à l'un de ses descendants jusqu'à que se soit le tour de ton père mais il eu un accident et c'est moi qui fut au poste et dés que tu sera grand tu aura aussi le droit à se poste mais méfit toi de certains Uchiwa certain sont lié à Orochimaru un traître qui veut que le parc l'appartienne et il compte le détruire pour ces propres fin.

-Et Sasuke en fait partit des traître?

-Je pense pas il t'a dit ou il allait?

-Non il m'as juste dit qu'on se verrait plus...

-Et tu lui à dit de tes sentiments?

Elle savait que je l'aimais elle l'a jamais dit à mes parents c'est pour sa que je lui considéré comme la meilleur grand-mère du monde(sauf quand elle boit trop de saké)

-Oui...

-Et il as dit quoi?

-Je suis partit en courant...

-Tu as été aller courageux allé on va avec Kakashi et Jiraya manger des ramens.

-OUI!

**FIN DU FLASCH BACK**

-Donc tu sais tout...

-Oui et tu vas revendre le parc à Orochimaru...

Il ne me dit plus rien et partit je ne sais où.pourquoi?pourquoi après 5 ans sa me fait toujours mal quand il s'éloigne. Tout à coup , mon téléphone sonna ' you have a new message'

_jiraya:Oublie pas demain tu peux venir avec tes amis- bisous Grand-père._

Bisous?Il me dit jamais ç suis sortit de la classe et me dirigea vers la sortit pour rentrer chez moi en réfléchissant qui je vais inviter.

Je crois que je vais inviter Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata,Sai et peut être la nouvelle.

-Yo les potos.

-Galère...et moi qui voulais me reposer après les cours.

-Salut Naruto.

-Salut.

-B-bonjour N-Naruto-kun...

-Bonjour Naruto-Kun.

-Salut Evolia hey Sa vous dit de venir avec moi demain au travail de ma grand-mère?Elle est la directrice de Konoha-Land.

-On peut?

-Si c'est moi qui le propose.

-D'accord.

-Voui!

-A-avec p-plaisir N-naruto-Kun.

-Avec plaisir Ramen-man.

-Ouais et ...tu m'as appeler comment?

-Ramen-man on m'avait dit que tu adore les ramens.

-Et moi je t'appelle comment?

-Comment-tu veux.

-Otaku-girl.

-Ok si tu veux.

-Bon on se voit demain en cours.

-Oui à demain.

-Je sens tout ça galère.

* * *

><p><strong>Plumette:Voili voilou je me sens heureuse de finir ce chapitre.<strong>

**Sasuke:Dit moi POURQUOI MON ANGE ME DETESTE!**

**Plumette:Pasque je le voulais...**

**Naruto:Et c'est qui cette Evolia.**

**Plumette:A la base c'était mon pseudo dans la vie réelle et j'avais crée un compte sur le même site mais j'ai eu un petit problème.**

**Sasuke et Naruto:Hum...très logique.**

**Plumette:Aller Reviews et Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3:Le parc et mystère

**Salut salut je tiens a vous dire que dès la rentrée je pense mettre en pause le compte pour un moment car moi et les études sa ne me réussis pas (s: en même temps sa se voit)Donc je pense mettre en pause pendant quelque à s'eux qui me suivent car au moins je sens qu'on lit mes histoires(je sais aussi que les visiteurs lisent mes histoires.)**

**Aller profiter de ce chapitre et a bientôt.**

**Disclamer:Personnage de Makashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre:Romance,M(future lemon) Sasunaru,yaoi**

**Je pense que je ne ferai pas de penser.**

**Chapitre 3:Le parc et mystère.**

Ce matin,je me suis réveiller en sursaut a cause de la sonette,faut vraiment que je dis à mes oncles de la changé.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

-J'arrive...

j'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur mes amis.

-Salut.

-Yo

Je me suis dis qu'aller un mardi dans un parc d'attractions est très étrange alors que nous devrions plutôt aller au collè me suis changé et nous sommes partit vers le cars qui nous emmènent au nous sommes arriver j'ai cru voir une vieille amie à moi.

-Sakura-chan?

-Naruto c'est toi?

Elle avait de long cheveux rose et des yeux émeuraudes elle était dans ma classe et elle se disputait souvent avec ma meilleur amie et un moment je suis tomber amoureux d'elle mais elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ouais sa fait quatre ans quand même.

-Merci de ne pas nous oublier ramen-man...

-Salut grand front.

-Salut Ino la truie salut Hinata,Shikamaru.

-Salut Sakura-chan.

-Vous faite quoi ici et on ne m'a pas présenter la ptite.

-Chuis pas ptite chuis juste en pleine croissance...

-Elle s'appelle Evolia et elle est nouvelle.

-Bon on commence pars-quoi?

-Vous rester ensemble vous pouvez faire les attractions que vous voulez et moi je vais au bureau de ma grand-mère ok?

-Ok chef!

Ils sont tous parti vers le mini-village de la foudre là ou sont les attractions à sensations extrèments suis arriver a la Tour de l'Hokage et tout à coup une voix familière m'interpella.

-Itachi?

Itachi est le frère de Sasuke,comparé a sont frère il était toujours gentille avec moi et nous somme devenu ami mais après la mort de leur parents il arrêta de me parler et il était aussi partit avec son frère.

Nous avons discuter un long moment je savais que,comme son frère il voulait reprendre le poste sauf se qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il espionnait Orochimaru pour savoir ces attentions et pour dire a ma grand-mère,son frère ne le savais pas et il a rejoint le coté obscure de la force(P:Oui je devais le faire.),Il avait même rejoind l'Akastuki qui été un gang de ''criminel''.Nous somme arriver devant la porte du bureau lui continuais tout droit .

**TOC TOC TOC**

Elle répond me suis permis de rentré.Je vois ma grand-mère avec des dizaines de bouteilles de saké.

-Réveille toi la vieille.

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLER MORVEUX!.

-Je vais me faire truicidé.Après un très long moments de course poursuite dans le bâtiment,nous nous somme posé devant un café et nous avons parlé comme des personnes civiliser...Non je rigole elle m'a frappé et elle s'est avons longuement parler jusqu'à que Shizune vient frappé a la porte.

-Moui?

-C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui veux vous voir...

-Naruto...

-C'est bon je vais resté.

-Sa c'est un homme!

Quand Sasuke est entré dans le bureau il me fit un sourire que j'ignorais complé parlaient de rang,famille et tout ça trop compliqué pour ma petite tête...Après cette longe discussion il est partit.

Moi aussi j'ai quitté ma grand-mè suis aller retrouver mes amis.

-Aller on peux refaire La tour de l'enfer?

-NON! crièrent tous.

-Tu le fera peut être demain je dois resté ici pour affaire,vous repartez demain mais moi je reste.

-Oki mais on dort ou?

-A l'hôtel mais moi et mon sens de l'orientation c'est galère.

-Bon je vais vous amener à l'hôtel le plus proche ok?

-OK!

**Quelque par d'autre loin de tout regard:**

Itachi avait rendez-vous dans cette ruelle du parc,Loin de tout avait une lettre ou il y avait écrit,_rendez-vous à 21h près de la ruelle à côté de la tour de l'hokage-Signé K et O_

Mais qui était O et K,il avait sa petite idée quand tout à coup,il sentit quelque chose sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Désoler mais tu en sait trop.

**BAM.**

**A SUIVRE...**

**Plumette:Et voila un autre chapitre fini,dite moi ce que vous pensez(et pas trop de trucs méchants)**

**Sasuke:Et je suis toujours le méchant...**

**Plumette:Ouais sa te va bien en plus(Il vas me tuer mais je peux revivre)**

**Sasuke(Préparent un Chidori):Tu va e le paye...**

**Naruto:Calme-toi si tu l'a tue on n'existera plus!**

**Plumette(se jettent sur Naruto):Mon héros!**

**Sasuke :T'as deux secondes pour le lâcher...**

**Plumette(cours):AU SECOURS!**

**Naruto:Bon si vous voulais laissez des reviews et a dans quelque semaines.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Recoudre les liens

**Yo yo et yo,comme j'avais dit que j'allais mettre en pause à cause de mes cours (oui même si j'étudie pendant les vacances),j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre donc je pense que je la poste quelques jours après la rentrée et je vais aussi changer le rythme de publication,je posterai durant les périodes d'écoles vers les fins de semaines de toutes les trois semaines et pendant les vacances une fois pars semaines(Enfin j'espère-')!Donc je vous laisse profité de ce chapitre.**

**Disclamer:Personnage de Makashie Kishimoto fanfiction à moi!**

**Auteur:Moi et moi seul...(forever alone T-T)**

**Genre:yaoi sasunaru M(Future lemon ou maintenant)**

**Chapitres quatres: Recoudre les liens**

Le lendemain,je me suis réveiller à côté de Shikamaru,il était déjà réveiller et était assis au rebord de la fenê regardais dehors et m'a dit de m'approcher.

-Il s'est passer quoi?

-La police à découvert un corps derrière la Tour de l'Hokage.

-Pourquois Sasuke et ma grand-mère sont là bas?

-Va voir...

Je voulais sortir mais Shikamaru me fit remarquer que j'étais torse me suis changer avec un jean et un t-shirt orange et suis vite aller à la cafétéria et jais pris un bout de pain.J'ais couru jusque la scène de crime et un policier m'a barré la route.

-Désoler monsieur ici c'est une scène de crime.

-Laisser-le passé.

C'était Gaara,il était le chef de la police je l'avais rencontrer le jour où Sasuke est partit ,il était tout seul sur la balançoire et pleurais comme moi,je lui avais demandais pourquoi il pleurait et m'a dit que son père avait essayer de le tuer ,il disait qu'a cause de lui sa mère est le temps nous nous somme rapprocher mais,après notre rentrée au lycée,nous avons pris des chemins différent.

-Merci...

Je suis arriver vers ma grand-mère qui discutait avec Sasuke.

-Obaa-chan que se passe t'il?

-Un corps à était retrouver et ...

Je me suis retourner vers Sasuke et j'avais vu des larmes...J'ais su que quelque chose était arriver à Itachi,Sasuke ce préoccupait seulement de son frère.

-N-non...c'est pas vrai...pas possible...

Il hocha la tête,je fondit en larmes,Itachi était comme un frère pour moi...Et il est mort...comme mes parents...Pauvre Sasuke...C'était sa seul famille...Attends...pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce derniers...A oui son frère me l'a demander...

**FLASCH BACK**

Nous avons discuter pendant que nous entrâmes dans la Tour de l'Hokage.

-Naruto?

-Oui?

-Ecoute je voudrais te demander quelque chose...Si je meurt je voudrais que tu t'occupes de mon frère..

-NANI?!

-Oui je sais que votre relation est plus compliqué à cause de son voyage en Amérique...mais fait le pour moi...Je sais que des gens en veulent à ma vie et je devrais sûrement bientôt mourir mais je t'en suplit.

-D'accord mais juste pasque on est ami..

-Oui...merci...

**FIN DU FLASCH BACK**

**POV SASUKE**

Mon...mon frère est mort...je n'ai plus rien...Obito est juste un ami de mon frère...rien de plus...

Tout à coup je sentit quelque choses entourer ma poitrine.

-N-naruto?

-Je sais se que sa fait de se sentir comme si tu était seul...Quand ma grand-mère était pas là...J'avais ce sentiment... elle travailler dure pour le parc...mes parents sont mort quelque mois après que tu sois partit...ma grand-mère pouvais plus m'héberger...après j'ai était reçus chez mes oncles qui avait un enfant adopté et je suis devenu frère avec lui...

Je sentais mes larmes remontée...Je suis désoler Naruto...Je...devais partir en Amérique à cause de mon oncle Madara...sinon...Il alla le tuer,toi et mon frère... je voulais pas...Je devais partir...

**FLASCH BACK**

Je n'avais pas explique à Naruto que je devais partir et que si je partais pas il tuera mon frère et lui...

-SASUKE JE T'AIME!

Je me suis retourné et j'ai voulu lui répondre mais il courrait j'avais lâché deux mots mais je pense qu'il n'avait pas entendu...

-Moi aussi

**FIN DU FLASCH BACK**

**POV NARUTO**

Je l'ai retourner et je le regarder droit devant les yeux.

-Tu voudrais qu'on parle devant un café tout à l'heure?

Il hocha sa tête,il est à croquer.

**SHA LA LA itsuka kitto~**

Je décroche mon téléphone,c'était Ino.

-Allo?

J'entendit des 'Laissez nous passer''

-Salut c'est Ino juste pour te dire que nous ne pouvons pas sortir du parc la police nous a dit qu'on devait resté car ya eu une scène de crime...

-Et je devine que c'est Evolia qui ce déchaîne sur les policiers?

-Ouais on a essayer de la retenir mais c'est une vrai furie...

-Je vais demander a ma grand-mère si on peux encore loger à l'hôtel.

-Arigatô Naruto^^.

J'entendit un dernier''Lachez moi bande de lamas multis-colors''

Je raccrocha et repris ma discussion avec Sasuke.

-On se voit à 17 h au café Ichiraku?

-D'accords alors à 17h^^.

**THE BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plumettexd:voila tout pour ce chapitre^^.<strong>

**Sasuke:C'est quand mon lemon?**

**Plumettexd:Quand vas tu te la fermer?**

**Naruto:Quand je serai le seme?**

**Plumettexd et Sasuke:JAMAIS!**

**Plumettexd:le prends pas mal mais...tu es parfait comme uke.**

**Naruto qui boude:Umf...**

**Sasuke mode perverts activé:JE peux de consoler mon chou...**

**Naruto trop innocent:Sérieux?!**

**Sasuke sourire pervers:Oui...**

**Naruto:Ok**

**Sasuke qui va dans la chambre d'à côté:On va bien s'amuser...**

**Plumettexd qui saigne du nez:Allez à plus moi j'ai besoin d'inspiration pour mes lemons...Et n'oubliez pas les reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5:Mauvaise nouvelle

**CHAPITRE 5:Mauvaise nouvelle.**

Je suis rentrer à l'hôtel et quand je suis rentrer dans ma chambre,mon téléphone sonna:

-Allo?

-Salut c'est moi Gaara.

- Ah oui Salut!

-Dit tu crois que tu pourra donner un coup de mains à la police?

- Bien sur je veux retrouver se criminel...

J'aide souvent la police dans leurs enquêtes après que mes parents sont morts.

-Bon je dois te laisser car jais une rencontre amical à faire.

-Avec l'Uchiwa?C'est pas lui qui ta briser le coeur.

Là il toucha un point sensible...

-Fait gaffe quand même je veux pas qu'il te rebrise le coeur

-Bon jte laisse on se voit demain...

Je décroche,il est trop protecteur avec je vais a la salle de bain pour me doucher avant d'aller au café.Quand je suis sortit je reçois un appel anonyme..

-Oui?

-éloigne toi de Sasuke-kun!

-Fangirls?

-Oui et si tu touche un seul cheveux de Sasuke-kun on te retrouve et on te tue et...

Je décroche car même si on est dans le même lycéen les fangirls me menacent car j'ai gifler sa ''majesté''surtout ma cousine Karin...Je fouilla dans ma valise et sortit un jean délavé et une chemise mets le collier turquoise que Tsunade m'a donner quand j'étais petit.

Je sortit de l'hôtel et me dirige vers le café.Je pris place est commande un thé.

-Deux thés plutôt...

-Sasuke-teme...

-Usuratonkachi...

Il s'assoit devant moi et allume une cigarette.

-S'est pas bien de fumée...

-C'est pas bien de dire ''Je t'aime'' et s'enfuir...

Merde j'avais complètement oublier.

-Sinon j'ais entendu dire que tu enquêtait souvent avec la police,c'est vrai?

-Oui et je vais enquêter sur l'affaire de ton frère.

-Je pourrais participer?

-je pense pas car Gaara te déteste...

-Pourquois?

-Pasque...je lui est parler de toi et il a dit qu'il n'apprécie pas se genre de personne.

-Naruto..

-Voui?

-Baka..

-Je sais Teme.

Un long moments de silence se plaça Sasuke rompit le silence.

-Naruto a propos de y a cinq ans...je voulais te dire que...

**~You are my friend**

**Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenai deshou ? **

**You are my dreams ~**

-Allo?

...

-N-non c'-c'est pas vrai...

Je fondit en larmes..pas lui...non...

-Naruto sava?

-C-c'est mon grand-père...Jiraya...

**A SUIVRE...**

**Plumette:Et hop un chapitre terminer...**

**Sasuke:t'en a mis du temps.**

**Naruto:Sasuke arrête!**

**Plumette:Excuse moi mais c'est pas de ma faute mais celle de mon école.**

**Sasuke:Sinon mon lemon?**

**Plumette:Un jour j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire alors le lemon c'est pour plus tard!**

**Naruto:Qui sera le Uke?  
><strong>

**Sasuke:Qui sera le seme?**

**Sakura:Qui sera mort encore?**

**Plumette:Qui arrêtera de posez des maintenant Sayonara je vais me coucher...Et jais faillis oublier laissez des reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,je pense que vous l'avez remarquer que je postais mes fanfictions pas toute les deux semaines,je les posterai sûrement tout les mois à cause de mes petits soucis.**

**Mais bon,place à la fanfic.**

**Disclamer:Les personnage présent dans cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rang:T(?)**

**Couple:Sasunaru principalement.**

**Chapitre 6:On commence l'enquête!**

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Tsunade pour lui avertir de se qui s'était passé.

-Naruto attend moi!

Sasuke me courait après car je ne lui avais pas expliquer. Je m'arrêta et me reprochait de lui expliquais que celui qui étais au téléphone étais un agent de police de là où j'habite,qui avais retrouvais mon grand-père mort et kakashie blessé et qui ont trouver des choses qui semblerait appartenir à un groupe de criminel.

Je recommencer à courir vers le bureau de Tsunade. Je toc à la porte et j'entendis Shizune qui parlais à ma grand-mère,je pense qu'elle savais se qui s'était passé.Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre Sasuke.

-Naruto-kun!

-Hein?

-Naruto-kun je suis venue t'avertir que Gaara te cherchais il t'attend près du petit poste qu'ils ont installer...

-Merci Hinata à plus tard.

-A plus.

Je retourna vers l'entrée avec Hinata pour rejoindre Sasuke.

-Bonjour Sasuke-sama.

-Salut Hinata-sama.

Attend pourquoi ils s'appellent par ''sama'?...Ha je crois que j'ai compris.

-Hinata qu'est-il arriver au autre?

-Ils font les attractions mais j'ai préférer t'avertir.

-Hinata-sama un jour nous devrons parler affaire.

-Tout à fait Sasuke-sama

j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne s'entende pas bien...

-Enfaite je dois vous laissez,Gaara me cherche pour l'enquête,à plus.

Quand je dis sa,il avait l'air déçus.

-A plus.

Je parti vers la sortit du parc quand tout à coup un policier m'arreta,je lui dit que j'enquêterai avec eux,il me conduit vers Gaara.

-Alors Gaara des indice?

-Oui nous avons reçu l'autopsie du corps avons trouver une balle de calibre 38 dans le crâne et sur la scène de crime des verres de lunettes briser et dans la main de la victime de long cheveux noirs.

-Mais tu n'as pas des indices sur où il travaillait?

-Il travaillait au service de l'Akatsuki le gang de criminels...Naruto?

L'Akatsuki?Peut-être que c'est eux qui ont tuer mon grand-père

-Hé ho Naruto?

-désoler Gaara je suis désoler,Je luis lança mon plus beau sourire et il commença à somme aller dans le bureau.

-Tu veux du café?

-Non merci jais déjà bu avec Sasuke.

-Ok pas grave...

Nous somme aller nous asseoir et avons étudier la scène du crime et les criminels de l'Akastuki,Deidera le manipulateur d'explosifs,Sasori ancien marionnettiste pour enfant,Kisame descendant d'une famille de forgeron,Kakuzu ancien chirurgien qui retire les coeur de ses victimes,Hidan spécialiste en vaudou,voilà toute les informations que nous avions pu trouver apparemment ils en reste encore.

-Bon je vais partir Gaara je dois me coucher il se fait tard a plu...

***BAM***

**A SUIVRE...**

**Plumette:Oui!j'ai fini!**  
><strong>Sasuke:nh...<strong>

**Plumette:aller soit heureux ou au moins fait semblant...**

**Naruto:QU'ON OUVRE LE CHAMPOMI!**

**Plumette:OUI!**

**Sasuke:nnnnh...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo c'est moi,j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...j'arrete KonohaLand car je trouve plus trop pour la suite donc je l'arrete définitivement.**

**Encore désoler pour ceux qu'il l'a lisait.**


End file.
